forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
1375 DR
*Hammer: Adventurers lead a rebellion against Shadowdale's new 'allies' after halting the degeneration of the local Weave and severely weakening the Zhent garrisson. *Kythorn: Szass Tam attempts to take over Thay as high zulkir. * Zhentilar forces under the command of Hatemaster Cvaal Daoran march upon Phlan and seize it. *Hammer: Durman Hilesta is killed in a taproom brawl of The Old Skull Inn. **Syluné Silverhand sacrifices herself to heal a massive dead-magic zone that covers most of Shadowdale. **Susurrus is lured from the fey crossroads into the real world and slain with the help of Azalar Falconhand. ** Eregul the Freestave, a high-ranking wizard of the Zhentarim, dies protecting a supply caravan bringing food & war materials to the Zhentarim Occupying Army. *Hammer 13: Scyllua Darkhope dies at the hands of adventurers in the skies of Shadowdale during its liberation from the Zhentarim *Mirtul 5: Druxus Rhym, Zulkir of transmutation in Thay, is assassinated. *Eleint 30: Halaster Blackcloak dies amidst earthquakes in Waterdeep and his soul is shattered into hundreds of fragments. *Hadrhune, hand of the High Prince of Thultanthar, is killed by adventurers. *Nightal 20: Selvetarm is slain by Cavatina Xarann wielding the Crescent Blade. ** Vhaeraun is killed by his sister, Eilistraee, when he attempts to enter her realm and assassinate her. The Dark Maiden temporarily gains his portfolio, and temporarily takes the title of Masked Lady alongside her previous ones. The Grand History of the Realms explicitly says that Vhaeraun's assassination attempt failed and Eilistraee killed him. However, in one of his answers, Ed Greenwood suggests that Eilistraee actually spared her brother's life. The Dark Maiden defeated Vhaeraun with the indirect help of her ally Mystra, as the Weave frustrated the Masked Lord's magic while enhancing Eilistraee's. The goddess temporarily took her brother's portfolio, and trapped his sentience in the Weave, where it was enfolded in a dream by Mystra. The Lady of Mysteries did that to ensure that the two drow siblings would survive the cataclysm that she knew was coming—the Spellplague—in which she would be "killed" to renew the Weave, and magic would go wild. After Mystra and the Weave were completely restored in 1487 DR, the goddess of magic could finally give Eilistraee her own lost power and do the same with Vhaeraun, after having awakened him from his dream. *Ches 19: The ancient fey capital of Karador rises from the waters of the Myrloch on the southernmost of the Moonshae Isles, Gwynneth. *Ches: The noble leShay High Lady Ordalf proclaims herself queen of Gwynneth, or Sarifal - the ancestral lands that Karador once ruled over, thus displacing the human kingdom of Corwell. * This is the year of the "present" in The Grand History of the Realms. * The Netherese Enclave of Negarath is rediscovered beneath Anauroch by Fox-at-Twilight, who manages to escape its depths. *All arcane spellcasters and anyone with any connection to Undermountain receive visions from the spirit of Halaster. Adventurers known as the Called arrive at the Yawning Portal to descend into the dungeon for various reasons. *The same adventurers who led the rebellion against the Zhents in Shadowdale foil a plot by the shadovar to obtain a copy of the Nether Scrolls. They succeed, causing riots in Thultanthar, but in doing so they also shatter the Sharn Wall and one of the scrolls still ends up in the hands of the shades. * This year was a "Time of the Gifted", when a select number of young Abbalayar from Ul'sahab were sent out into the rest of Faerûn to spread their prophecies and find mates, returning twenty years later. * This year is known as the Year of Harsh Goals in the Black Chronology. ;Novels * Depths of Madness ends. * Sacrifice of the Widow ends. * Scream of Stone ends. * Stardeep * Unclean ;Short Stories * Realms of War ** 29 Flamerule: Second Chance ;Video Games * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II Notes References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}}